creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Melting Away/@comment-5870856-20141117023959/@comment-9100554-20141118001604
To me, that's exactly the beauty of it. It's a short, naked cliché of a post-apocalyptic story, and honestly, I just wanted to get back in the writing mood some more and I picked "this" out of my mind. As listed in the categories, it's also a one-shot so obviously not much development was put on the setting, or even the characters at the time this was written. Also note that this might not ever come to be, just a bit of practice. Lastly, the story is meant to give the audience lots of questions, its extremely mysterious in its plot so that audience could hope to see more, like a fun, little tease. To me, "melting away with the past, along with everyone else", wasn't said with malicious intent, in case some people might wonder, which is no doubt reasonable, but meant as a callous fact that Liam believes to be the final truth. As with a good portion of generic post-apocalyptic characters, Liam still shares that glimmer of hope deep inside him for change in the future. Unfortunately, it has plagued his mind so much, causing him to become so desperate and crazy about it, he now thinks that when that it will come at a cost. So when the future changes arrives, the past and everything that's connected to it - which Liam sadly believes is himself and the survivors - will also disappear with it, "melting away" with it. In the end, he was meant to serve as a symbol of the crazed, pathetic desperation that might lie within the thoughts of the apocalypse survivors, it wasn't originally intended this way, but I thought it was much more interesting and enticing. Don't get me wrong though, you're right after all about it being too vague throughout story, even more than was intended. You're a great writer yourself - not to mention an administrator of this wiki - and I have full reason to believe that I made some big mistakes. The reader might've thought eventually the same thing I just said, but they still wouldn't believe it to be the true meaning of it. And soon enough, it would drive others crazy because they want so hard to find what it's about. They don't want to write the story, they want to read it. And I guess that was wear I now found my fault. But hey, at least I wrote a whole page within hour, and I haven't done that in a long time! This story was lacking in ways people couldn't believe, but at least I had some fun typing it down, I could just have simply practiced my trombone during this time - and although in retrospect that might've been a better option and yes I do play that instrument from time to time, I decided not to. I'm not saying I regret writing this, but yes, "I could've Done Better", which was one of the names of my school essays, by the way. Well, what I can say was that I greatly appreciate you being the first person to comment on this page, I was wondering when people would be active again on this wiki for a moment. I deeply thank you for all your feedback over the short story/one-shot and I hope that you see much better works of fiction from me in the near future!! :P